


And Many More

by eeveestho



Series: Yakulev Week 2015 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, trans male yaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveestho/pseuds/eeveestho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku doesn't celebrate his birthday. Lev wants to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Many More

**Author's Note:**

> yakulev week: day 5 - birthday

Lev prided himself on his knowledge of Yaku. He wasn’t an easy person to get to know, even though they had been dating for a little over a month now. He knew Yaku’s likes and dislikes; he knew how to read his expressions and react accordingly; he knew when he was being sarcastic and when he was pretending to be sarcastic to cover up his vulnerability... Really, there wasn’t much about Yaku that Lev didn’t know, at this point.

“So, what are you guys doing this Saturday?” Shibayama asked. They were walking home from practice, munching on taiyaki. “You and Yaku, I mean.”

“This Saturday?”

“Yeah. It’s Yaku’s birthday, right?”

Lev stopped dead in his tracks, and stared at Shibayama, aghast.

They looked back at him, their smile slowly sliding off their face. “You... you knew this Saturday was his birthday, right? I overheard him saying something about it to Kuroo last week...”

He did not. Lev had never asked when Yaku’s birthday was, never even stopped to consider it. There had been too many other questions to ask, too many other riddles of Yaku’s personhood to figure out. Lev had completely skipped over the most _basic_ thing of all! What kind of boyfriend was he, not even knowing his boyfriend’s zodiac sign????

When he got home ten minutes later, the first thing he did, after yelling out a greeting to his mom and kicking his shoes off at the door, was run up to his bedroom, flop down on his bed, and call Yaku.

“Hello?” he answered, after a pause, sounding slightly confused. They usually communicated primarily through text messages, unless something was seriously amiss.

“How come you didn’t tell me your birthday was on Saturday?” Lev demanded immediately.

There was a longer pause this time. “I didn’t think it was... important.”

Lev huffed out an impatient sigh. “Of course it’s important, Yaku!” he cried. “It’s your birthday! Do you... have other plans that day, or...?”

“No, no, I don’t,” he said quickly. “I just... don’t really do anything for my birthday.”

“...Why not?”

“Birthdays are just...” Yaku let out a long, drawn-out sigh. Lev could almost see him raking his hand through his hair in exasperation. When he spoke again, it was in a mutter tinged with resentment. “Every year, for my birthday, my parents acknowledge I exist, for a few hours. And they do that by giving me a dress, or makeup, or something equally awful.”

“But, what about your friends?” Lev pressed. “They won’t do that. _I_ won’t do that. Birthdays... birthdays are about celebrating _you_ , celebrating your life. That’s not a bad thing.”

“I don’t see the point of making a big deal over just one day. It’s just like Valentine’s Day: you should be appreciating or loving someone or whatever year-round.”

“Yeah, but it’s nice to have a special day, isn’t it?”

Yaku was silent on the other end of the phone line. “I dunno. I guess so.”

Lev bit his lower lip. “If I plan a special day for the two of us on Saturday,” he said, hesitantly, “Will you be okay with that? If you want, you can think of it as just, like, a super special date day.”

“A super special date day that happens to land on my birthday?” he asked sardonically.

“Yeah!”

“...Yeah, sure, I guess that would be... okay,” he replied, haltingly.

Lev beamed at nothing and bounced up and down on his bed slightly. “Awesome!!! Okay, I’ve gotta go, Yaku -- I need to start planning Saturday. Get ready for the best birthday of your life!”

“It’s not a birthday, it’s just a date,” Yaku retorted.

“Okay, fine, whatever. Bye!” Lev snapped his phone shut, ending the call, and immediately rolled off his bed, bounding over to his desk. He grabbed a notebook and pen, and typed in a search on Google for “good birthday date ideas”.

He was going to throw Yaku the best birthday party he had ever had in his life, even if it killed him.

When Saturday rolled around, Lev was completely ready to wow his boyfriend. He had a foolproof plan, a can-do attitude, and the desire to succeed.

First on his plan was homecooked Western-style breakfast, courtesy of Lev. He had (after some begging and swapping of chores) managed to convince his family to stay out of the kitchen. He had texted Yaku the night before and told him to come over at 10 am sharp. Now, he was ready, at 9:55am, with freshly cooked bacon, eggs, and pancakes, as well as orange slices, milk (for himself), and freshly brewed coffee (for Yaku). It was a perfectly balanced, hearty, homecooked, made with love breakfast. It was the perfect way to start a perfect day.

Or, at least, it would have been, if Yaku had arrived on time. He knocked on the door at 10:45, blaming his alarm not going off (which Lev _severely_ doubted as he had texted Yaku at least 5 times the night before telling him to set his alarm, and had texted him another 10 times that morning asking when he would be arriving). By the time he showed up, all the cooked food had gotten cold and soggy, and even sticking it in the microwave for 30 seconds (which Lev ended up doing, much to his chagrin and horror) made it only barely palatable.

“This is really good!” Yaku said, as he chewed on the rubbery bacon.

“You don’t have to lie to be polite,” Lev said miserably, poking at his dry pancakes, which even maple syrup couldn’t salvage.

“I’m not,” Yaku said, somehow managing to swallow down the eggs.

As Lev drank his milk (which he had had the good sense to not take out of the fridge before Yaku arrived), he attempted to rally himself emotionally. Yaku seemed to be either unaffected by the terrible food (maybe his tastebuds were dead from eating so much junk food) or was in a good enough mood to lie about liking it. Either way, that meant that this day was still salvageable. Stumbling out of the gate didn’t necessarily mean he had lost the race.

Next on the agenda was going to go see a movie together. There was a showing of the latest action movie -- the one movie genre both he and Yaku could agree on -- showing at 11:30. However, Yaku showing up late for breakfast set off their entire schedule, and even though they left while still chewing their food, they didn’t make it to the theatre until 12.

“It’s okay,” Lev panted, while they stood in line for tickets. “We just missed the previews. And maybe the beginning, a little. But we can still catch most of the movie!”

But, when they got up to the front of the line, they saw, with horror, that there was a ‘SOLD OUT’ sign over the action movie poster.

“We’ll just watch another movie,” Yaku said, with a shrug.

It turned out that the only movie that started in the next two hours was some fratboy comedy. It wasn’t even an original movie, either -- it was the 4th in line of this particular fratboy comedy franchise.

Reluctantly, Lev ended up buying tickets for it. It was a movie, which was part of the plan. Maybe they would be pleasantly surprised, and it would end up being a great movie. Maybe this would end up being one of those hilarious stories they told at their wedding reception, or something.

In actuality, it turned out to be even worse than Lev initially thought. The jokes weren’t even on the level of so-bad-it’s-good. It was just _bad_. It didn’t make him groan so much as just shake his head in mute disbelief that something this awful could even get written, funded, filmed, and released without a _single person_ pointing out somewhere along the way that a terrible mistake was being made.

The only redeemable quality of the whole horrible two-hour ordeal was the fact that Yaku was just as unimpressed with this terrible movie as Lev was. He even found himself snorting with laughter a few times -- not at the movie, but at Yaku’s whispered sarcastic quips.

“I’m sorry, that was... that was awful,” Lev said with a sigh as they exited the theatre.

Yaku snorted. “Yep, it was. I’m never gonna get those braincells back, am I?” Lev grinned and shook his head, and Yaku grinned back.

The next thing on the agenda, Lev thought, couldn’t _possibly_ go wrong. The problem with the first two things on the schedule was that they were too time-oriented. They were too reliant upon things happening on time, on things flowing smoothly. The next thing on the agenda was genius in its simplicity: walking around the park. There was a large public park nearby, full of beautiful greenery and quaint little paths. They would walk around it, holding hands, talking, and just... _existing_ together. There was no way it could go wrong.

About five minutes into their walk, halfway through a discussion on something funny Inuoka had texted Lev the day before, Yaku glanced up at the sky through the tree branches. “Are those thunderclouds?” he asked. His voice sounded casual, but Lev could feel the way Yaku’s hand tightened around his own, and could see the tense set of his jaw.

“I don’t think so...” Lev said slowly. He had checked the weather this morning, and there was only a 20% chance of rain... it _never_ rained when it was only a 20% chance!

However, when the rain started falling thick and fast not five minutes later, Lev thought dully that, really, given how the rest of the day had gone, he should have seen this coming.

The two of them sprinted to the train station, shoulders hunched against the downpour. “Let’s go to my house!” Yaku said, speaking loudly to be heard over the pounding rain as they waited at a crosswalk, huddled together for warmth. “My parents won’t be home!”

Lev couldn’t tell if his heart was pounding from their sprint so far, or from the idea of being alone with his boyfriend in his room on his birthday. He had played enough dating sim games to know how that situation turned out.

When they got there 20 minutes later, Lev was bouncing slightly, and he knew it was from excitement rather than the cold. His mind had run away from him on the train, imagining what would happen once they got to Yaku’s house. They were soaked to the bone, so they would have to take off their sodden clothing... and then, they would need to warm up together... and one thing would lead to another, and...!

Yaku went to unlock the door, and his eyebrows raised suddenly. “It’s unlocked,” he said, sounding surprised. “They already left by the time I got up this morning. They... they shouldn’t be home.”

Lev looked over at him. “Did you remember to lock it before you left?” he asked.

He looked up at him despairingly. “Yeah, I ran back to lock it.” After a moment, Yaku frowned, and rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Come inside, you’re going to catch a cold.”

“You know, that’s actually an urban legend...” he piped up.

Yaku tossed a deadpan glance over his shoulder as he opened the door. “Do you want to stay outside??”

Shaking his head, Lev mutely followed Yaku inside.

He had been in Yaku’s house before, once or twice, but never while his parents were home. That was carefully orchestrated, he knew; Yaku’s parents were, by all accounts, horrible people. Lev not meeting them was more for Lev’s protection rather than any commitment issues or shame from Yaku about their relationship.

But, they were nowhere to be seen. If they were home -- which, judging from the very nice shoes lined up by the door which Lev had never seen before, they were -- it made no difference. Yaku simply led Lev up to his bedroom, just like before. Perhaps the only difference was the absolute silence with which they moved through the house.

As soon as Yaku’s bedroom door shut behind them, Yaku let out a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry. They weren’t supposed to be home.”

Lev shook his head violently, making rainwater spray out from his soggy hair. “No, I’m sorry,” he insisted. “It’s your birthday, and I wanted to make today so special, but... everything went wrong.”

Yaku grinned, somewhat tiredly, at him. “Yeah, it did, didn’t it?” He crossed his arms over his chest, and shrugged softly. “That’s okay, though. I... I had fun.”

He gaped at him. “You did?”

“Yeah. I mean... everything went wrong. But... knowing you planned all that for me? That you put so much effort into making everything perfect...” He flashed a toothy grin at Lev. “That’s better than, like, things _actually_ being perfect.”

He looked away, still smiling. “I kinda see the appeal of birthdays now, to be honest.”

Lev’s heart felt like it was overflowing with joy. He was feeling so much, so many things, that all he could manage to say was, “I love you, Yaku.”

“I love you too, Lev.”

And, just when Lev thought he couldn’t get any happier, that this moment was as perfect as perfect could be, Yaku began to strip.

Seeing Lev’s stare after he pulled off his sodden shirt, he smirked. “Well? Are you gonna stand around in wet clothing? Or did you want to... warm up with me?” The innuendo in his words was unmistakeable.

“But, your parents are home...” Lev said, eyes darting uncertainly to the wall.

Yaku shrugged. “I don’t care. It’s my birthday. I wanna have sex with my boyfriend. They can deal.”

Lev smiled hesitantly, and began to strip off his sodden clothing, too. Yaku was leading the way now on his birthday plans, and Lev... Lev was perfectly okay with that. Because, for the first time all day, something was finally going right.


End file.
